Where the Faded Go
by evee11
Summary: So what happens when 3 of her favorite Kingdom Hearts characters suddenly appear in her pool. Follow as she tries to teach them how to live in this new world, and it gets harder as more of the Nobodies arrive. DemyxXOcXZexion AxelXDon't Know Yet lol. Rated T for cursing and what not.
1. Chapter 1

_** Whoo, time for another series. This is a Kingdom Hearts series! I won't be going by the plot because as you've seen...err...read, I lost my creativity for Forever Loyal. So let's get this started. I do not own Kingdom of hearts, only my character. Believe me, if I did then Axel, Demyx, Zexion, and Roxas would have gotten their own hearts and survive.**_

I was playing my totally fave video game, Kingdom Hearts 358/2! I've beat this game at least 50 times! Oh, I'm Kara, age 15, 16 on Halloween. I love the dark, pulling pranks, swimming, and scaring people. I also love anime and video games. I am 5"2 with black hair that goes to my knees and sapphire blue eyes. So anyways, I was at the point where I had to make Demyx fade. I wish I didn't have to; he, Zexion and Axel are my favorite characters. Now I was so into the fight that I didn't notice that my DS was flashing red. So right when he was fading my DS turned off.

"What the fucking hell!" I yelled. I didn't save! Suddenly the lights to my room flickered and turned off. "I paid the electric bill!" I panicked. Yah, I live alone. I wanted to become independent. Didn't work out because my life revolves around technology XD. There were a few of splashes and I jumped to my feet. Yah I have a pool, rich kid, fyi I worked to get most of my money, the rest was allowance I got via chores. I ran outside and looked into the pool; I could easily see a red head, a silvernette, and a blonde with black jackets. "Ok, three guys drowning, I guess I have to help then ask why they were in my backyard." I dived in and swam down, I felt their pulses sense they were close enough together and found the red head being closer to death so I took him up first. Setting him on the deck I went back down and pulled out the silver haired boy. The blonde however seemed to be drowning slower than the head cheerleader at school can answer a smart comment. Even so I got him up to the deck as well and hauled myself up afterwards. They gave a cough and cleared their lungs but remained unconscious. I gave a sigh. Thank the gods I got three spare rooms for sleepovers. I started dragging the red head up to the room which took 20 minutes because the dumbass was heavy! The silver haired boy was a bit easier but was still heavyier, it helped when I took a book he was clenching however, that took half an hour. The dude was like glued to the book! The blonde was slightly lighter and only took me 10 minutes. Setting them in different rooms I made sure that they had enough blankets over them to counter the effects of the cold water then went to bed.

~Next Morning~

"How long can a girl sleep?! I thought they woke up at the crack of dawn to get ready for the day?" I heard a male voice say.

"So, she's obviously not a normal girl, its 12:43pm." A deeper male voice said laughing. I opened my eyes to look at the two boys and my eyes widened. Too stunned to talk. Then I screamed bloody murder and shot up, pushing with my legs making me move backwards. Now the thing about beds...they don't go on forever. I soon fell off the edge.

"Holy Crap!" I cussed falling backwards. I groaned and stood up holding my head. Looking I saw the two boys staring at me with 'WTF' faces. "Your Axel and Demyx! You're not supposed to exist!" I said backing up to a wall. This just made them look more confused.

"I think she hit her head too hard." Demyx said.

"Then how does she know our names?" Axel said pointing at me.

"You're from the video game, Kingdom Hearts! You both faded!" I said nervously.

"Now to think of it, Roxas did kill me!" Demyx said harshly to himself.

"For one, that was Sora not Roxas, two, I faded when I put all I had into an attack." Axel said thinking. They both looked at me.

"Well I'm Axel; you've obviously got that memorized." Axel said smiling.

"And you know who I am." Demyx said smiling. My fangirl brain couldn't process all this and I fainted. Before I blacked out I felt a pair of arms catch me. "I think we overloaded her brain." Demyx said before I passed out.

~Another Time Skip As I Dream of Unicorns that eat Rainbows and poop Butterflies~

I woke up leaning against something. I assumed it to be a wall at first, then it moved. Unless walls could breathe I wasn't sitting against one.

"I think she's coming to." I heard Demyx's voice say. His voice sounded close. Hmmmm, breathing wall, a guy's voice...oh gods I'm leaning against his chest. Tons of fangirls would kill to be in my place! My eyes opened and I looked up. My eyes meeting his shiny blue ones. "Hello, you're not gonna faint again are you?" He teased. He closed his eyes and started laughing. A shiver went up my spine and my heart skipped a beat.

"N-n-no." I said angrily and tried to stand up but he pulled me back down.

"No ya don't. You got some explaining." Axel said waving his finger at me.

"Me!? You two fell into my fricken back yard in the middle of the night and you shouldn't exist! Also, wheres the silver haired guy!?" I yelled.

"Still asleep, he woke up after I did but he saw his Lexicon drenched and fainted." Demyx said, laughing slightly.

"So Zexion is here too? Great, just great! So you explain first you heartless bastards!"

"We have hearts, don't be mad." Demyx said smirking. Now I was a hair width away from going fangirl. I was slowly starting to melt. I couldn't help it! I had two hot guys in my fricken...living room?

"How'd I get into the living room?" I asked myself.

"I carried you." Demyx said smiling at me. That was when the whole world went black.

*Demyx's POV*

"I carried you." I said smiling at the girl in my lap. She slightly blushed then fainted...again. "Wow, I have some effect on girls don't I?" I said looking at Axel.

"No, this is all just weird for her. So we obviously aren't in our world, which is a video game in this world. Got that memorized?" Axel asked me, pointing his index finger to his temple. I rolled my eyes, him and that memorization crap. Not everyone has a perfect memory. "Anyways, we have to figure out what we're going to do since we are no longer alive in our world." He said thinking.

"Yah, so should we wake her up?" I asked looking at her. Axel gave a sigh.

"Sure, we're gonna need help." He said walking towards the kitchen; at least it looked like a kitchen. Coming back, he poured a cup of water on her making her gasp and shoot up into a straight back sitting position.

*Kara's POV*

I was peacefully dreaming of flying with dragons when I was suddenly awoken by freezing cold liquid called water. I shot up gasping, the stuff was fucking cold!

"What the hell you assholes!" I yelled at them.

"That was Axel, not me." Demyx said smiling nervously. I turned my glare to Axel and this glare could rival the glare from Sasuke Uchiha, from Naruto, and Hiei, from Yu Yu Hakusho, combined. (Idn own Naruto or Yu Yu Hakusho let alone the characters)

"Hey, we need some questions answered." He said shivering.

"Like what?" I asked, daring them to say something wrong, hey, I may be a fangirl but I was also someone you don't want to mess with.

"One, we were wondering if we can stay here since we don't understand this world, two, is there any keyblade wielders living nearby, three, can you help us blend in because we saw pictures of people around your home and found that our clothes make us stick out like a sore thumb, and finally, will you explain why your fainting? Got all that memorized?" He asked. Ok, in real life that was starting to piss me off!

"One, I guess, you're lucky your two out of four of my favorite characters! Two, no, keyblade wielders don't exist here. Three, I guess I can see what I can do. Finally, I'm fainting because my mind can't process how three organization members suddenly showed up at my house! Now I got a question that will help with number three, how old are you guys?" I finished, I said that all with one breath!

"Understood and thanks, anyways, I'm 16, 17 in December got it..." Axel said before he was interrupted. (Idc how old they are in the game, I'm changing it! Why, because I got the power of the author on my side!)

"Memorized, we get it ^moron^!" Demyx and I yelled. (^word^ means that if two characters are speaking at the same time then what is imbetween that is just one of them.) Though I was the only one to say moron.

"I'm 16 in July. Zexion is 17 since a month ago. How would this help?" Demyx asked sitting backwards on a chair. How did he get there, maybe I didnt notice since I was talking.

"Ok, so school just ended last week so you guys don't have to worry about that till the fall. So Demyx and I will be sophomores and Axel will be a junior. We can go shopping in two hours to get you guys clothes to blend in however Axel's hair will draw attention anyways so it doesn't matter what he wears I guess though in the cloak he looks like a cult. Oh, and someone needs to wake Zexion." I said to them planning everything in my head.

"Why do we have to go to school?" Demyx whined. Oh right, I forgot, this guy hates work...that's it!

"Because one, your too young not to, and two, my school has a swim team and if you get good grades you can join. We also have a music program and band tryouts are a week after school starts." I said. His eyes brightened up.

"Really, so being in the water AND music!? I love your world!" He said happily.

"Ok, sounds like a plan, so what do we do for two hours?" Axel asked after going over his hair confused.

"I'll explain to you how this world works. Ok, so people here don't believe in the supernatural...well a lot of people do but not everyone. So to overt a disaster no summoning your weapons or using your abilities unless in a dire emergency, if it is then covert. Also, all the things you know about are only Disney movies and characters so don't talk about them like they're real because in High School, that is social suicide! Next, no matter what, don't allow anyone to take you to the hospital! Your going to have to explain this to Zexion." I said, then smirked. "Got that memorized? Not so cool now huh?" I added, sticking my tongue out at Axel while Demyx gave a laugh, then he returned to the thought at hand.

"Why?" Demyx asked like it was nothing.

"Because they check your pulse at the hospital and you kinda need a heart for that." I pointed out.

"Oooooh, got it, since we're nobodies that would be an issue." Axel said. I gave a nod. I then went on my computer and made a list. Printing them out I gave it to them to fill out.

"Now put fake info where needed ok? As for school and parents, home schooled whole life and think of a clever way to explain the parent's absence. Um, ok, I'll try to fill Zexion's out the best I can, he'll have to double check it." I said.

Name_: _Axel Pyros

Birth Date: 12/09/1995

Blood Type: A

School History: Home schooled

Parents: Died in Fire

Plans for Future: Pyro Technician Kara: Had to look that up for him.

Housing Arrangement: Roommates with Demyx Adurna, Zexion Xicon, and Kara Shadowfang

Name_: _Demyx Adurna (Think Eragon! Idn own Eragon)

Birth Date: 7/13/1996

Blood Type: B

School History: Home schooled

Parents: Traveling the word as Marine Biologist

Plans for Future: Marine Biologist and/or sitarest/singer/guitarist Kara: Had to look that up for the first one for him to.

Housing Arrangement: Roommates with Axel Pyros, Zexion Xicon, and Kara Shadowfang

Name: Zexion Xicon

Birth Date: 5/06/1995

Blood Type: AB

School History: Homeschooled

Parents: Traveling Scholars in Europe

Plans for Future: Scholar

Housing Arrangments: Roommates with Axel Pyros, Demyx Adurna, and Kara Shadowfang

I was finished and waited a bit for them to. When they were done they handed me the info and sat back down. I looked them over to make sure there were no flaws and put them in a folder.

"Good, now that your information is covered we can look for clothes for you to wear to go shopping." I said.

"Get clothes to shop for clothes?" Axel asked. I gave a nod.

"Yep, I'll go look through my brothers clothes, you two wake Zexion up." I said standing up.

"Wait, how will we explain this to your brother?" Demyx asked.

"Roommates, from Japan...seems legit. Plus, he doesn't live here, he just has clothes here for when he sleeps over." I said and ran upstairs.

~Zexion's POV~

I slowly sat up, rubbing my head and looked around. There on the desk was my Lexicon, now dry. I quickly grabbed my lexicon and was going to the door when Demyx slammed it open.

"Hey! We're going shopping in a few so get up!" He yelled and ran out. Confused, I followed him, observing my surroundings as I went. There where few pictures, most of a girl and an older boy.

"Kay, I got the clothes, now just go to the rooms you woke up in and get dressed, we'll leave in a few. Oh Zexion, your finally awake, have a nice swim?" I heard a female, teasing voice and looked to see a black haired girl with blue eyes.


	2. Mall Chaos

_**I am so sorry its been so long. Oh and I have had a complaint about my story. So heres something simple, and I don't mean to be mean just so you know. Do what I do, you don't like the story, don't read it. I am new to writing for Kingdom Hearts and I have only played the game twice and my memory is terrible so please bear with me. As for the plot, well I go with how my mind works and so the first chapter is always the 'How?' chapter. Like how did so and so get into this story and whatnot. Also, Kara is not me, I wish she was though because at least she gets to live alone and has a pool. I am not a rich kid and if three hot guys showed up at my house...well...I would go mute for months and my skin would almost always be red for days, I suck at talking to guys. Since that is cleared up, lets continue!**_

I looked through my brothers dresser and grabbed a selection of clothes before walking out. Upon walking out I saw Zexion walking out of his room in a somewhat confused daze, holding his Lexicon tightly like it was his sanity...sorry, wrong metaphor, no one holds onto their sanity like that. He held it like it was his only means of getting a heart. I decided to be nice and just tell the otheres to get ready.__

"Kay, I got the clothes, now just go to the rooms you woke up in and get dressed, we'll leave in a few. Oh Zexion, your finally awake, have a nice swim?" Hey, I only half lied. ^^. He turned and glared at me intently and walked up to me.

"Who are you and why am I here!? I swear if you don't tell me I will trap you in my Lexicon and you'll never come out of your nightmare!" He glared harshly and I just stared.

"Dude, you where soooo much hotter in the game. I guess real life guys that act like you aren't hot. So the appeals gone." I sighed as I handed Axel and Demyx clothes to wear. I heard them snicker and go to the rooms they awoke in.

"What? What game?" Ok I think the fuse that is his temper is shorter then Hidan's from Naruto. (Idn own Naruto or Hidan.)

"Must I explain this again? Your world...universe is a video game in my'n. No using magic or other supernatural stuff unless in a dire emergency. You start school with us in the fall. We are going out to get you guys clothes. Also...DEMYX!? WTH? YOU DONT JUST WALK AROUND SOMEONES HOUSE SHIRTLESS!" I yelled at Demyx as he came out with no shirt. My face was RED AS HELL!

"Sorry, the shirt didn't fit." He answered scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Here, Zexion is scrawnier then you so this should work since it looks to big for him." I said handing him a shirt that had a little white voodoo doll with a needle in its eye. It read 'I'm Emo, Deal With It!'. He returned a shirt that was black and had R.O.D on it. The R was red, The O was black in a red rectangle, and the D was red. "Oh wow, this is perfect, here." I said handing Zexion the shirt.

"What does R.O.D stand for?" He asked as he looked at the shirt.

"It's a manga, R.O.D, Read or Die." I said and he glanced at me weirdly.

"Just get dressed Zexion, we got to get use to living here till we can find a way back." Axel said coming out in red jeans and a red T-Shirt that said 'Warning: Pyromaniac'. Yah my brother loved logos like that. I don't know why though. He would see a shirt with a certain logo like 'I am Death, Fear Me or Worship Me, I Don't Care.' and buy it. Zexion glared at him then walked back to his room to change. Then Demyx came out in the Emo shirt with torn blue jeans. We waited a few minutes and Zexion came out in the R.O.D shirt with neat, blue jeans and a black zip up hoodie...wait, where did he find that.

"Who's Kyle? The name is on the tag." He asked, now I understand.

"She's a friend that sleeps over when her parents fight. She leaves things here as an excuse to stay over. Be careful with it. If you destroy it she will murder you." I warned and went upstairs to change after remembering what I was wearing. I then came out in a purple shirt that read 'Witch Child' on it and had tattoo sleeves with skulls and black roses. Also I wore black jeans with a silver chain belt. My hair was up in a pony tail, leaving two strands to frame my face. Each strand had a silver skull at the top and the strands where dyed silver like always. I also wore eye contacts that made my eyes silver. "Lets go." I said grabbing my wallet and keys and heading out.

"Whats with the look?" Demyx asked as he and the other two followed.

"This is my normal look. Black and silver." I shrugged and opened the car door. I sat down behind the wheel and Zexion sat down in the passengers seat leaving Axel and Demyx in the back seats. "Ok, hold on, I just got my license 3 days ago." I said as I reversed the car out of the drive-way. Then I made the car do a donut before driving out towards the clothes shop nearby. When I was sure they got over the shock of the donut I turned the radio on so it played 'In the End' by Linkin Parl. (Idn own the band or song).

"What is this?" Zexion yelled out covering his ears.

"Music." I shrugged.

"This song is awesome!" Demyx said as he listened to the song intently.

"This isn't music, it's rubbish!" Zexion glared at me and I shrugged.

"My car, my world, my choice." I smirked at him as continued driving. Zexion let out a sigh of relief when the song finally ended. Thats when I scrolled the songs and put on 'Love is War' By Miku Hatsune, dubbed by Rockleetis. (Idn own the song, vocaloid singer, or the dubber.) I started to slightly sing with it. This song has such a great beat.

"I Just cannot take it anymore,

Please Hear my Screams of Love for You.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The Big Blue Sky, It's Like,

A Big Daunting Sign, Your Not With Her.

As I Look Down At My Feet, I Patiently Wait,

For Something to Just Accure.

Ahhh, the World is Falling Apart,

But Even so, My Love For You Will Still Shine.

I Just Want You To Get This Secret Code of My'n.

I am a Fool,

But I Will,

Protect You Till I am Sore,

Because This is a War,

There is No Way I'll Watch You at This Distance Anymore.

I Will Make My Love Heal,

Every Pain That Your Feel.

Please Trust Me Because My Affection for You is so Reeaal.

No Matter How Loud I,

Try to Yell Your Name,

I Can't Do It.

Once More I Try to Force Your Name Out of My Lips.

I Wonder Will You Hear It.

Ahhh The Dawn is Slowly Closing on Us,

But God(s) Can't You Just Somehow Stop the Flow of Time.

I Just Want To Make Sure You Understand the Feelings I Have Inside,

Is That Such A Crime.

I Can See You There,

Your Not Within My Reach.

_But I Will_

Protect You Till I am Sore,

Because This is a War,

Just Simply Because There is No Time to Choose Anymore,

I Will somehow (I can't remember this part),

Show you How I Truly Love,

I Will Defend You Like the Angels Sent By (the) God(s) Above.

Ohohohhhh, This is the Final Blow.

This Battle Range Will Not End Because It Can Only Grow.

Remember, That Love is War.

Until the Sound has Reached Your Ears so Your Know Your Adored." I sung it under my breath so it seemed like I was mouthing the lyrics. After that I put on 'Core Pride', The Theme Song to Blue Exorcist. After that we where at the mall. And that is where the chaos started. There was an Anime Convention going on today so the second the guys walked in people where running up to them and asking questions like 'How'd you get your hair to stay like that' or 'I love your Organization Xlll cosplays. Where'd you get the idea to make them look like normal teens?' and 'You look so much like Organization Members. How did you do that?'. Lucky for them, I was an Otaku and understood cosplay talk.

"Wires and lots of Hair gel, they couldn't find the cloaks on ebay so they went with the next best thing, and they got lucky with genetics." I said simply, "I'm sorry but they are slightly claustrophobic and we need to go find the rest of our groups...me? Oh I hate cosplaying as something that already exists so I'm an Oc character. Ok, later." I steered them out of the group and towards the store. "This is going to be harder then I thought." I sighed.

"What was that about?" Demyx asked then saw a cosplayer. "Hey, it's Roxas!" He pointed and I looked and shook my head. "Oh gods, you have got to be joking. Yo Kyle, get your butt over here!" I yelled and she ran over with her makeshift keyblade and smiled.

"You made it! Another Oc character I see...and you brought others too! Perfect! You like my outfit. I couldn't decide between Roxas and Xion then I found out there was a contest on cross gender cosplay and I decided on a female Roxas." She said crossing her arms. Then she looked at Zexion. "Wait...is that my hoodie? I knew I left that at your house."

"Kyle, come on! The contest is about to start. Darling, you need to fix your hair." Kyle turned over and I saw a Female Xenmas standing there and I tried not to laugh.

"Hey Carly." I said waving he smiled and walked over.

"Hey girl, I haven't seen you in like forever! Who's your friends? Any of them a rainbow?" He said giggling.

"Sorry Carly, not today. Plus I don't thing Max would like to find out you cheated on him." I smirked and he laughed.

"Aw you know me so well. Like my outfit...hey! You where suppose to come as Larxene! We where just missing Zexion, Demyx, Axel, and Larxene. Now we're missing Larxene." He said smoothing out his wig.

"I'm sorry, I forgot and you know I don't like wearing those wigs you make. Now we got to go, I'll explain later, just come over to my house...as yourselves. Your kinda creeping them out. Later." I the quickly ushered them into a store and they looked at me.

"Why was our leader talking like that?" Axel then looked confused out the window to see Carly flirting with a Link form Zelda.

"That was my friend Carly. He loves cosplaying guys as girls." I laughed slightly.

"Why did he ask if one of us where a rainbow?" Demyx asked, raising his hand.

"He's gay." I then started walking around the store.

"So your gonna tell them who we are?" Zexion was the only one to follow me into the store.

"Yah, Kyle and Carly are my best friends. Plus they can help. They also would have figured it out in a day or-" I said until Kyle ran up and started shaking my shoulders.

"Oh my gods! They're the real thing! Why didn't you tell us! This is soooo cool! Are they the only ones or is Roxas and Xion here too! Please tell me they are!" She was on Maximum fangirl now.

"Kyle! Stop!" I whined and she stopped shaking me. "They arrived last night but I didn't know till morning." I said and she glared.

"What kind of Kingdom Hearts gamer are you if you don't reconize them on the spot!?" she accused me angrily.

"It was dark and they where uncousious and drenched!" I snapped back. Then she stopped.

"Drenched?" She tilted her head.

"Yah, they somehow fell into my pool out of nowhere" Then I regreted that.

"YOU HAD DRIPPING WET HOT GUYS IN YOUR HOUSE AND YOU DIDN'T CALL ME!" She yelled at me. "Please tell me you at least saw one of them shirtless!" She shaking me again. I turned red.

"No! I didn't now stop! Your confusing the bookworm." I yelled back and she stopped and looked at him. He didn't seem to know what to do.

"You saw Demyx shirtless." He pointed out and my face was red again.

"I was trying to block that out!" I pouted trying to forget the memory again. Then Carly came in and hugged me.

"Thats my girl! Keep your childness, don't let this perv get to you...wait, you saw the blonde shirtless? Tell me everything!" He said looking at me.

"Ummm, hey look, the shoppings done. We got to go!" I said and ran off with Zexion in tow. After paying for everything we quickly left and went back to my house. "I am so sorry." I apologized for my friends behavior. Axel and Demyx gave a nod and went off to explore the house.

"I believe I was asleep when you explained some things so please fill me in because that at the store, was chaos and it was weird to see the leader and keyblade wielder as girls." And with that I repeated what I told Axel and Demyx.

**Hope you liked it! It is kinda random but I'm trying for funny.**


	3. Critical Shot

_**Ok, so just got back from a campout and thought, hey, this story only has 2 chapters. So without further ado...**_

__It took a bit to explain everything to him because he kept asking questions. So by the time the explaining was done, it was 8pm. When the dude had questions, dude had QUESTIONS! Anywho, right now I was on the phone with Kyle, she was freaking about all this. Especially with what was on the news.

"Are you sure its the real thing." I asked to comfirm as I walked down the hallway.

"Ah, yah! Hot Blond with spiky hair and a keyblade. That was soooo Roxas. I have ropes and chains and I'm ready to kidnap him and place him in my closet." She answered and I shook my head.

"Kyle, no kidnapping the Nobody!" I scolded her.

"But its the Roxas of Hotness, the 'Key to My Heart' Wielder!" She whined.

"No!" I pushed.

"Fine...can I at least house him, you get to house those three, give me Roxas, and if she shows up, Xion!" She persisted.

"Fine, but thats his choice, don't kidnap him, now I got to go ok." I said, I heard a squeal and a click and sighed, she hung up. I wasn't looking where I was going and a door opened and I ran into something. It was somewhat wet and warm. I looked up a little and saw Zexion, standing ther, with only shorts. My face turned beat red and I bolted to my room, grabbed my jacket, and climbed out the window. I lived with the dude now so if I ran into one of them shirtless the only way to avoid them is to climb out the window. Once I ran a good block I slowed down and put my hands in my pockets and looked around. Then I felt a pain in my side and looked down, blood was staining on the ground. Only then did I register the crazed lunatic with a gun. I fell onto my knees and blacked out.

~Zexions POV~

After taking a shower and get shorts on I realised that I forgot to get a shirt so I walked out to go to my 'room' when something ran into me. I looked down to see Kara. She looked up and her face turned redder then Axel's hair! She then turn and ran to her room. I blinked for a moment before hearing a window opening and closing. Then a tumbler from the bottom roof, a slight squeak, a thump, then a loud 'Made It!'. I shook my head and went towards my room to see Demyx watching tv.

"So please stay inside. The police are currently after this socialpath and he will be caught soon. But please, reduce the death rate and stay inside. The victims of the past have been teenagers in high school, both male and female. So please keep your children inside." The reporter on the tv said.

"Demyx, get Axel. We have to get the girl." I said acting annoyed.

"Why?" He whined.

"She snuck out." I sighed and went to my room to finish getting dressed. Afterwards we went outside and went to the left. We knew to go that way because the fence was slightly tilted from someone tripping over it and a couple of flowers were trampled. Suddenly there was a gun shot and Axel stopped me.

"This counts as an emergency right?" He asked, I gave a nod and he smirked, summoning his Chakrams. We continued forward until we saw a man laughing his head off and a body fall to its knees then to the ground in a pool of blood.

"I'll get the girl, you guys get the maniac." I said and began walking towards the girl. The man stopped laughing and looked at us.

"W-w-w-why wont you die! Just leave me alone!" He screamed and fired at us.

"Dance Water Dance!" Three water clones got hit with the bullets and went after the man. I calmly picked up the girl and looked at the man.

"Please! I'm sorry I killed you JJ but please, just leave me alone!" The man sobbed as he curled into the fetal position. I heard sirens and looked at the others. We then began running towards the house. We didn't want to get caught by the police, there would be questions that we need the girl to answer.

~Next Day:Kara's POV~

"NO! Stupid Unicorn, stop eating my chocolate!" I whined and opened my eyes to see Zexion looking at me weird. "Dude, don't look at me like that, you can't feel." I said annoyed. Then I remembered something and my hand flew to my side...that was covered in bandages...and I had a different shirt on. "Who the hell..." I said looking at the shirt.

"Me, it shouldn't be an issue, after all, I cant 'feel'." He said smugly. Then he got smacked in the face...with a pillow.

"PERVERT!" I yelled assaulting him with a pillow. Then the pain assaulted my side. "Ow!" I yelped and fell back holding my side.

"And thats what happens when you attack the person thats healing you." He said smirking.

"I hate you you stupid bookworm!" I groaned in pain. He sighed and went to the door.

"Demyx, can you switch me." He yelled.

"No, I'm still trying to get all the feathers and glue out of my hair from last hour" He yelled back.

"What?" I asked.

"You were on pain killers." He said simply. "Axel being an idiot gave you too much."

"That explains the dream...but still, you could've used my phone to call Kyle to change my shirt." I complained.

"You saw me shirtless, I figure now we're even." He shrugged.

"Seriously? That was an accident!" I yelled at him, mentally thanking the fact I wore a sport bra yesterday. They're like half tank tops.

"Now that your fully awake I need you to conduct a test ok?" He asked. "Now we think that after getting defeated, something happened. This world has furthered the effected." He said and sat next to me.

"Ok, what do I have to do?" I asked cautiously.

"Just listen to see if you hear a heartbeat." He said.

"Did you ask the others yet?" I asked.

"Yes, it seems we all have a heartrate of 3 beats a minute. But we're not sure, we need a somebody to check." He explained. I gave a nod and took his wrist and checked.

"About right I guess...if thats even possible." I said and leaned against the wall. "Ya'll are weird. Your Nobodies, you shouldn't be somehow growing hearts!" I yawned. "Damn perv."


End file.
